narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kotō Hotoke
| hometown = }} | previous affiliation = None | team = Team Four | previous team = None | occupation = Genin | previous occupation = Academy Student }} Kotō Hotoke (仏 弧灯, Hotoke Kotou) is a Genin of Kirigakure as well as a member of Team Four. A member of the Hotoke clan, Kotō is learning to master the Yōkai ninjutsu which are techniques passed down through his clan's lineage. Personality Lazy, apathetic and calm; Kotō has shown to care very little for the actual idea of the shinobi world. As a member of the Hotoke clan, Kotō has been tasked with guarding his clan's compound which is notorious for its status as being between the plane's of life and death. As a result, Kotō has become rather warped and careless, finding that life is rather dreary and nothing good will come of living it to its fullest. Despite his outlook, he enjoys the concept of academics noted in his high academy grades. Kotō's ability to remain careless, even in tight situations, allowing him to skilfully stay steps ahead of his opponents. His ability to do so gives him the "de-facto" leader of Team Four. Appearance A lean young-man, Kotō's clothing is rather unique compared to most. He wears a white shirt with black pants and a black coat that he wears over this. The trimming of his black coat is torn and hangs loosely. Around Kotō's neck is a shimenawa that hangs down to his lower torso. Kotō's appearance is rather unique and very dark, his hair pointed upward in a spike and his eyes silver-gray in color. Dark bags sit under his eyes. Kotō is almost always seen with a reed in his mouth, something he chews on to relax. Abilities Yōkai ninjutsu The secret techniques of the Hotoke clan, Kotō has proven to have some skill in utilizing them. As a young member of the clan, Kotō has only shown to utilize minor techniques such as the Elevation Technique to float above the ground and the Hungry Ghost Technique to absorb chakra at an excelled rate. Kotō is often seen training to master the Yōkai ninjutsu, despite his apathetic ideals and style. His father has gone as far as to call him a "genius" due to his quick grasping of the Hungry Ghost Technique. Kenjutsu His nōdachi is specially made, capable of manipulating the unique chakra of Kotō's. The unique chakra emanated from the Yōkai ninjutsu is capable of chakra-leeching, turning the blade into an apparition of sorts. This allows Kotō to cut through solid objects and rip away their chakra. Kotō has shown to hold his own in combat with several bandits on one mission, although their skills were hardly above that of Chūnin. Quotes Trivia * Kotō draws similarities with Konohagakure shinobi, , in personality. Both are ** Lazier than their fellow students. ** Academics wise, fully capable. ** Skilled in their clan's secret technique. * His name stems from "Kotō" (弧灯) meaning "Arc Lamp" and "Hotoke" (仏) meaning "Buddha" or "Merciful Person". Together his name loosely translates to "Arc-Shape Lamp of Buddha".